


A Venn Diagram

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Elle is an enabler just FYI, Genderfluid Eggsy, Merlin/his sass, Multi, it's just a tiny mention but it's there and ya'll can fight me, this may be the start of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: If Merlin had taken the piss out of Harry for having a young lover, then the moment the tech wizard realised that Harry had, in fact, taken TWO young lovers was certainly going to be one for the record books and all.Still, Harry mused as he leaned back into the sofa, Roxy curled against one side and Eggsy nuzzled into the other, it was well worth it.





	A Venn Diagram

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



If Merlin had taken the piss out of Harry for having a young lover, then the moment the tech wizard realised that Harry had, in fact, taken TWO young lovers was certainly going to be one for the record books and all.

Still, Harry mused as he leaned back into the sofa, Roxy curled against one side and Eggsy nuzzled into the other, it was well worth it.

The film adaptation of Chicago was a favourite of all of them and when they had Movie Night, as Eggsy liked to call it (capital letters and all), musicals were often the safest bet to appease three distinctive tastes.

Harry liked to think of the three of them as a Venn diagram. Each had their own interests and hobbies, but that center section where they all met was the smallest, but best part of them. It was trips down to Camden Market on weekends and the dog park and Kingsman and musicals and dancing. It was why, despite the disparities of age, background, gender identity (and hadn't Eggsy's fondness for wearing Roxy's soft sundresses been the latest in a continual stream of surprising things about the lad) and tastes in food and music, the three of them worked.

And worked particularly beautifully if Harry did say so himself, thinking of what awaited him after the film, when they all migrated to the bedroom and Harry's blessedly king size bed.

So, while Harry was very content with his darlings, they were all careful to keep their personal lives out of Kingsman. For the most part, though Eggsy had blown his and Harry's cover while they'd flown home after the Poppy mission by all but curling in the other man's lap to nap during the flight. By the time Roxy had been brought home from Germany, where she'd taken refuge with Amelia and her bunch since the bombs had only taken out England's Kingsman, the fact that Harry and Eggsy were a couple was old news.

During the Lancelot trials, between a coma and the Valentine mission, Harry had barely had time to properly mentor Eggsy, let alone get to know Percival's candidate. But once they'd began rebuilding Kingsman, literally, from the ground up, Harry had come to know why Eggsy had taken to Roxy immediately. The young woman was brilliant, strong as an ox despite her petite frame, possessed of the kind of determination that moved mountain, and because of a dance background, just as flexible as Eggsy.

A fact that had come in handy once Eggsy decided that the three of them should date. Something that Harry, looking down at Roxy mouthing the words to the song that bore her name while Eggsy slipped down to nap on Harry's thigh, was very glad he'd agreed to.

Roxy noticed the movement and looked down at Eggsy, her smile fond as Harry's. “We'll wake him up for 'Cell Block Tango'.” She didn't have to add 'because it's his favourite song from the film' as that was something they both knew.

 

The next morning, Roxy was up first as per usual. She'd left the kettle boiling, her breakfast dishes in the sink, and a note that looked like a Venn Diagram made of three hearts connected at the roots.

Eggsy kissed it and tucked it into Harry's jacket pocket, behind the handkerchief. “We got the best girl in the world.”

“That we do,” Harry agreed. “Now get a move on. Merlin'll have our bollocks if we're late to your debriefing after the Lachlan mission.”

They were only five minutes late, which for Harry was quite early.

Roxy was already seated, hair loose and glasses on. Harry wanted to kiss her for looking so lovely, but resisted the urge as Merlin had his arms crossed over his tablet.

Never a good sign.

Merlin sighed as he brought up the reports from the mission Eggsy and Roxy had returned from the night before.

“Galahad, this,” he pulled up a photo of a man who had been obviously beaten to death, “can be deemed as excessive. You were supposed to quietly poison him while Lancelot retrieved the victims.”

Eggsy's chin lifted. “He was trafficking children. Actual children, like my sister's age.”

Under the table Harry reached out to place his hand on Eggsy's thigh while he felt Roxy twine their ankles together. They'd had this out the night before, Eggsy and Roxy talking until they fell asleep about the absolute bastard they'd taken out.

None of the sad, soft voices of last night, this morning Eggsy answered with the surety of drunk men and angels. “He had it coming.

“If I may, sir,” Roxy said and it was only Harry's in-depth knowledge of the girl that he noticed the twitch at the corner of her upper lip, “he had it coming all along.”

Eggsy's eyes lit up at the reference and he didn't even bother to school his expression as he said, “If you had been there.”

“If you had seen it,” Roxy was struggling to maintain her composure.

“How could you tell them that they were wrong?” Harry asked, face beatifically innocent.

Merlin rolled his eyes heavenward and the three took the moment to shoot each other conspiratorial grins. Harry was just beaming at Roxy for the clever way to liven up the meeting when Merlin made a soft sound in his throat.

He looked at Harry, then at Eggsy and Roxy at each side of him and Merlin's eyebrows shot up to where only Harry remembered there used to be a hairline. “You are not,” he said, part question, part distressingly certain.

Harry had been a spy longer than his beloveds had been alive. He could have easily passed it off as a momentary fondness for the woman or an appreciation of her knowledge of musicals.

Eggsy looked to Harry for his response and though she didn't duck her head, Roxy's sideways glance came with a bitten lower lip.

“We most certainly are. And very happy, thank you.”

Eggsy beamed at Harry then Roxy, who for her part was staring at Harry like he'd just slain a dragon for her.

“You absolute slag,” Merlin burst out, letting himself laugh. “Couldn't be happy with one of our best and brightest, no, you have to have both of them for yourself, you greedy bugger.”

Thus began the second wind of mockery that Harry was glad to endure, the smallest price to pay for the complete joy and love he'd found with Eggsy and Roxy.

 

Merlin, as expected, was still taking the piss out of Harry two decades later when he turned over his Arthur mantle to Roxy, while Eggsy (now the head tailor of their front after a mission that left him with an even dodgier ticker than Harry's) cried, the soft hearted man, so proud of both of them. Harry placed his left hand near Roxy's own on the table as Eggsy did the same; three identical rings reflecting the sun rays coming in through the windows.


End file.
